Can't Waste Cake
by Rumace
Summary: Mori thinks Hunny has had too much cake. What happens when the cakes gets flattened? What will Hunny do? A little cute shonen ai. HunnyxMori, MistkunixTakashi whatever you'd like to call it. Finger molestation! xD R


I haven't written anything in ages...I deleted my old stories too...So after reading a little I decided, hey there's too little of this couple, let's make a fanfic! I don't have my books with me at the moment, so if they seem a little off, sorry.

Anyways, here it is! Enjoy -heart-

-RoflmaowtfomglolxD-

"Mitsukuni..."

Movement in the room abruptly stopped. In the distance Mori could hear the faint chime of a grandfather clock. He turned his attention to the blonde sitting at a small table in front of him.

"Mitsukuni." He repeated.

The small loli- shota turned his blonde head slowly. For a moment Mori feared that he had somehow angered the boy.

He breathed a sigh of relief when the bright smile entered his line of eyesight.

"What is it Ta...ka...shi?"

Mori rested his hand on the table, and attempted to pull a small dish away from the sweets lover.

A fork immediately slammed into the table next to Mori's hand. Hesitantly Mori backed a foot away, gauging Hunny's mood, before once again reaching for the dish. Hunny let out a feral growl and glared darkly at his cousin.

"Mitsukuni, you've had too much."

Hunny paused, as if contemplating if that was even possible, Mori took the opportunity to grab the dish and walk a little ways off. Jerking to attention, Hunny wailed and tackled Mori to the ground. He began to look around for the fallen dish, his face drooping in disappointment when he realized Mori must've fallen on it. He looked at the back of the man beneath him, sighing dejectedly.

He got off and began to attempt the rolling of his friend onto his back. After his adorable attempt to tug on the shirt, he decided it didn't matter if he was cute on his break and kicked Mori over. Kicked man let out a low grunt before opening his eyes. Hunny stared at Mori's face for a good few minutes, and then collapsed on the floor laughing.

Mori sat up slowly, cake smeared on his face and shirt. He couldn't help but smile at Hunny's laughing fit, which was caught by Hunny, apparently it looked even more ridiculous because his laughing came back with a vengeance.

"I'm glad you find this amusing."

Hunny stopped laughing to breathe, glancing over at Mori.

"That's the first complete sentence I've heard from you, for a while now Takashi."

Mori let out a small snort and looked away, mildly embarrassed.

Hunny sat up pulling his legs in a butterfly position. He watched as Mori brought a finger up to drag down his cheek, as if checking for dust, pulling the finger away to reveal vanilla frosting. He became fascinated with the frosting on the finger, thoughts causing him to drool. Hunny decided that it would be a waste to leave the cake unfinished, determination flashing through his eyes.

Mori stared silently as his frosting covered finger, wondering how he would get it off without leaving Hunny alone in an empty room. Movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention, but when he turned to where Hunny had been sitting he saw empty space. Another small movement caused him to turn with a jerk. Hunny was kneeling in front of him, eyes sparkling at the still raised finger.

"Mitsukuni?"

Hunny gently pulled Mori's hand toward his face, letting his mouth open slowly.

Mori eyes widened a little as Hunny began to lick the frosting off excruciatingly slowly. The pink tongue dragging along his finger like it was enjoying a Popsicle. Hunny moaned appreciatively taking the finger in his mouth and letting his tongue have its way.

Mori could feel his cheeks heat up, uncharacteristically.

"M-Mitsukuni..."

Hunny pulled away from the finger, eyes half closed in a lustful daze.

"Ta...Ka...Shi..."

Mori had frozen at the tone of voice, eyes widening even more as his 'master' crawled onto his lap, hands placed on his shoulders. Mori locked eyes with Hunny and inwardly moaned at the seductive glaze.

Hunny began his attack on the cake covering Mori's face, taking his sweet time, working down. Purposely he avoided the cake near the mouth and went after the chin instead. Mori could only stay still before placing his hands firmly on the floor, realizing if he did not, he would most likely fall over.

He noticed that Hunny had stopped his licking; he opened his mouth to ask if something was wrong. Hunny gripped his shoulders and placed his lips over Mori's, hungrily sucking off the frosting. Mori groaned and raised one hand to tangle it the dark blonde locks. Hunny kept his eyes half open, his light brown eyes boring into Mori's black ones.

Once Hunny was satisfied there was no longer any cake anywhere besides the school uniform, he pulled away, eyes closed in a bright smile. Mori smiled weakly in return. Hunny opened his eyes halfway, smile converting into a smirk, a dark aura lacing his eyes.

"Takashi, you taste nice."

Mori blinked and, this time, smiled happily. The hand that was previously in Hunny's hair had slid down to his back and was now currently pulling Hunny closer.

"The cake didn't go to waste..."

They laughed lightly before closing the gap once again in a loving kiss.

-Roflmaowtfomglol-

Well that's it kiddies. Do me a favor and review. I think I'm a little rusty. .

My motivation was the box of quality chocolates a few feet away from me, promised to be eaten by me after I finished this fic. So half hearted writing is also possible. I'm too lazy too proofread right now. Tell me if I made any mistakes so I can correct them. Also what's up with and apostrophes?


End file.
